


Detecting

by Kivrin



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Detectives, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: Sam keeps her eyes open.For theTwelvetide Drabbles 2017prompt "Tea is liquid wisdom."





	Detecting

Interviewing witnesses ought to be nothing like making parish calls with her father, but when the woman they’re visiting trails off into hand-wringing silence, habit brings the words to Sam’s lips.

“Could I make you a cup of tea?”

Mr. Foyle scolds with his eyes, but Mrs. Netley smiles weakly.

“Please. The kettle’s…”

“I’ll find it.”

In the car, after, before Mr. Foyle can speak she tells him “It may not be her son, but someone else is staying in that house with her. Too many dishes on the drainboard.”

A raised eyebrow, a head tilt, a nod. “Thank you.”


End file.
